Identity Unlocked
by babychick21
Summary: Hermione finds out that she has been living a lie and her actual identity is unlocked and she find out she is adopted...and a Zabini.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone here's yet another story.**

**A/N in this fanfiction Voldemort has already been defeated seeing that because the school was destroyed in the battle they are re-doing the school year (yes I know that this actually didn't happen but it's a fan fiction so ya haha)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I created **

Hermione being a regular teenager was up in her room with her music blasted in her ears. She was currently tiding up her room, dancing occasionally. She whipped around when she saw her reflection.

When she saw that it wasn't her she screamed.

"Hermione what's wr-' her mom stopped what she was saying and started to cry.

"Mom what the hell is going on?" Hermione yelled. Her mom just broke down into tears, it was then she realised that she had tears of her own streaming down her face. Soon after Hermione dropped to the floor crying. Her father rushed into her room when she heard both of them crying.

Hermione looked up to see her dad reach out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione screamed and moved away from him.

"Hermione listen to us, please," her father bagged her.

"Listen to you! What's happening to me?" Hermione bawled.

"You're adopted, you're birth parent said that the glamor charm would wear off a few days after your seventeenth birthday. And when it wore off they would know and they are coming to get you to take you back to your real home." Her father said holding his wife.

Hermione looked at them and bolted down the stairs not being able to stay at the house any longer.

When Hermione ripped open the door she saw a group of high class people getting out of a limousine, not wanting to find out who they were she took off running down the street not caring that the sky was starting to darken with clouds looming darkly overhead.

XXX

"What do you mean she's _not_ here?" A woman yelled.

"Luciana let them explain." A man said.

"I apoligize, my name is Leo. Would you be able to tell us where she went?" He asked.

"Of course, if you would like to have a seat." Mr. Granger motioned for them to sit in the living room.

"Well you see the glamor charm wore off, and when she found out why she didn't take to kindly to it and took off out of the house, she most likely won't be back for a while." He explained holding his wife's hand.

"But dear there's a storm coming I don't want her out there!" his wife exclaimed.

"Leo what are we going to do?" Luciana asked.

An hour slowly passed when the door slammed open revealing a soaked Hermione.

"Hermione dear are you alright?" Mrs. Granger asked putting her hand on her shoulder. Hermione slowly moved away from her mother's touch, as she did she saw the hurt in her mother's eye.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We didn't want to but we were asked to." She told Hermione.

"Who? Who told you?" Hermione asked trying to control her voice.

"We did." A pair of voices said coming into view. When Hermione saw the man and the woman come into view she couldn't help but stare. The woman, had long jet black hair that fell to the middle of her back in soft curls. She had an olive tone to her skin, and her eyes were a striking blue. The man, had jet black hair as well that was slicked back. He was tall a lot taller than his wife. He had the same skin tone but instead his eyes were a striking violet.

"We gave you away, because it was very dark times when you born, it wasn't safe to two children, as the result being, one would be taken away and given to another family, a deatheater family and brought up in the most horrible ways, and the child would never be the same. Usually the child given away was the girl. And my dear, I couldn't possibly give you to them, so we did the only thing we could think of. Put you under a glamor charm, and drop you off at a muggle adoption with a letter explaining what will happen when you turn eleven and all the rest of the stuff that would happen." The woman explained.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Luciana, I'm your biological mother. And this is your father Leo."

"Oh I see." Hermione said. She was at a lost for words. _Maybe I should've just stayed and heard them out._

"I know that this may be hard for you to take in, but we would love for you to come stay with us for the summer." Luciana said with a pleaded voice.

"Well, I guess so, if that's alright with you," Hermione said turning to her adoptive parents.

"Hermione it's your choice." Mr. Granger said. Hermione nodded.

When she turned her biological mother had pulled her into a hug.

"La mia bella ragazza," her mother said to her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"She said, my beautiful girl." A voice turned as she didn't recognize the voice.

When she turned she couldn't believe what, rather who she saw.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked. He smirked.

"You two will have plenty of time to catch up, for now Hermione go up stairs and collect your things." Hermione nodded and went up stairs to collect her things.

About a half hour later Hermione came downstairs with her trunk. She hugged her adoptive parents goodbye.

When they got outside and loaded her things into the trunk of the limo and piled in, and were on their way.

"Well Hermione we want you to know that you name is actually Lillyanna Isabella Maria Auroa Zabini." Luciana said. On the long ride home her mother had explained a lot of things to her, resolving around her heritage, and her family.

Before they both knew it they were at the estate.

Hermione couldn't help but stare the house was beautiful.

"Come on dear let's get you inside." Her mother said linking their arms together. The

Other two males followed behind smirking.

When they reached the house and opened the door, Hermione was tackled to the floor by two little boys.

"Lily!" The two boys screamed, and hugged her.

"Rico! Marco!" Get off of her!" Her mother yelled. The boys reluctantly got off of her. She sat up and grabbed Blaise's hand that he held out to her. When she was back on her feet, she was grabbed into another hug.

"Vince and Tanner! Would you guys at least let her get through the door!" her mother laughed.

"Lillyanna these are you brothers. Rico, Marco, Vince, Tanner, and your twin Blaise." He Father said.

"Blaise will you show your sister to her room," Blaise nodded and took her hand and brought her to her room.

"This is your room, my room is across from yours, and then Rico and Marco's room is beside yours and across from Vince and Tanner's room."

"I'll let you get settled."Blaise said and made his way down the hallway.

When Hermione opened her door, and gasped. Her room was a deep chocolate brown, with silver accessories . She opened a door to find her own on suite bathroom, she closed that door opened another to find a huge walk in closet. She closed the door and gasped when she saw the four-poster canopy king size bed.

She quickly unpacked everything and ran and jumped on the bed . She curled into the blankets and soon found she was fast asleep.

There was a soft knock at her door and the person opened the door.

"Lillyanna?" her mother asked. Her mother smiled when she saw her daughter fast asleep on her bed. She walked over and covered with the blanket at the foot of her bed. She moved the hair from her face and smiled.

"I love you sweet heart." Her mother said. She turned off the light and closed the door softly behind her.

**YAAY over 1000 words hope your happy!**

**Well I would like your input on what you think before I keep going.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Babychick21**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAYAYYAYA! well besides my random outburst just then, I have decided to end your pain and get on with yet the second chapter to this**_** fabulous **_**story. This is the part when you say thank you XD.**

**HAHA well anyways I'll stop my blabbering and get on with the story, enjoy reading!**

Hermione…well Lillyanna**(A/N I'm going to be referring to Hermione as Lillyanna from now on kay? Sounds good? Good!) **Groaned as she rolled over; she opened her eyes and shut them again and shot up so fast that she tumbled on to the floor barley catching herself with her hands.

"Just my luck," she mumbled to herself. Using the upper arm strength she gained over the years, and quietly did a back spring to fully get out of bed.

"Whoa, head rush…defiantly shouldn't do that in the morning." Lillyanna scratched her head, and lazily walked over to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and the room instantly filled with steam. She wiped part of the mirror clear, it was then she fully looked at herself. She noticed that her once A chest had respectfully grown to a C, she grew from a pitiful 5'2 to an awesome 5'7. Her eyes changed from a chestnut brown to a striking violet. Her hair is now at just below her waist, and jet black that fell in soft waves, her stomach had flatten even more. After admiring herself in the mirror she dropped her clothes onto the ground and stepped into the shower. Her muscles instantly relaxed at the contact of the hot water on her back. She grabbed the shampoo that was on the side, and as she started to lather in the shampoo into her long hair she noticed that her hair started to smell like peaches. After rinsing or her hair she used the conditioner, and rinsed it out as well. She finally used the peach body wash and scrubbed herself clean.

She stepped out of the shower and reached for a fluffy brown towel, and wrapped it around herself. She then grabbed another towel and did the best she could to wrap her hair in it. She stepped out of the shower and walked into the room she had for a closet. She rummaged through her outfits to find that hardly any of her clothes fit her. For what she could find was a black tank top that was now incredible tight, she grabbed a white sweater that was once loose but now fit her perfectly which she didn't mind. She then grabbed the matching shorts that were once knee length, but now reached the middle of her thigh, thus making them short shorts.

She pulled her hair out of the towel, she walked over to her vanity, and casted a drying charm on her hair. She also put a straightening charm on her hair which made her hair go to her butt. She put a little bit of makeup, she kept it natural. After doing so she walked back into her closet and pulled on a pair of white high top sneakers. As she walked out of her room, she quickly glanced at the clock to see that it read 11:30. Lillyanna gasped, as she has never been able to sleep in for as long as she did. She opened her door only to gasp.

"Sorry sis," Blaise smirked.

"Oh no worries I love being scared half to death before noon," she said in a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes.

"Well mother, sent me up here to get you," Blaise told her holding out his arm. Lillyanna smiled and wrapped her arm around his, and together they walked down the stairs.

**Ta da what did you think?**

**Just kidding I'm not the mean, I got loads more **

**This is the part where you laugh as I'm just kidding that this is not the end!**

**Any who, continuing on…**

As she and Blaise walked into the parlor they walked in laughing.

"Now what's so funny you two?" Her mother smiled.

"Nothing," Blaise and Lillyanna smiled innocently. Their mother just shook her head, and went to reading the daily prophet.

"Well we're gonna go outside okay Mum?" Blaise told her…asked in a way.

"Blaise dear, its 'We are going to go outside,' not gonna," She said putting down the paper, "honestly how many times to do I have to tell you to speak proper English." Lillyanna stifled a laugh.

"Sorry mother," Blaise said. Their mom went to go a pick up the paper only to put it down again.

"All right you two go on." Blaise and Lillyanna high fived each other and went to walk out the French door, but stopped when Lillyanna ran back to the house. Lillyanna went a kissed her mother on the check.

"thanks mum!" she smiled, and ran back out the door and grabbed Blaise's hand. Her mother smiled and kept on reading.

When the two teenagers got outside, the met the cries of laughter coming up ahead of them, Lillyanna smiled.

"Well those two if you remember are Rico and Marco, they're six and probably the most annoying kids you will ever meet." Lillyanna glared at him, and looked at her little brothers. They both had the same jet black hair that was about to their ears, they both had blue eyes, and she noticed that they each have a different part in their hair…which she thought was to help tell them apart.

"Hi Lilly!" the boys yelled and waved but turned back to what they were doing.

"Why do they call me Lilly?" she asked Blaise

"They weren't able to say Lillyanna, so they decided to call you Lilly instead."Blaise said motioning for her to follow.

They slowly walked through the yard where they heard more laughing a playful screams.  
>When she and Blaise got closer she saw her other brothers with two girls.<p>

"And those two numb sculls are our older brothers, Vince and Tanner, and those girls with them are their fiancés." Blaise said walking over.

"Lil, about time you woke sleepy head!" Tanner laughed.

"Oh don't be mean Tanner." The girl said and walked over to her, " Hi, I'm Rose," She smiled and held out her hand. Lillyanna shook her hand and the other girl came up to her.

"Hey there, I'm Iris, I'm marrying your brother Vince." She smiled.

"I know that this might be random, but are you guys named after flowers," Lillyanna asked. Both the girls nodded and went bid their goodbyes, and went to their boys.

Blaise took her hand and led her to back into the house and showed her around. By the end of the tour she found out that there were five floors in their house. First floor was where the kitchen and dining room for the family was, a gathering hall, a formal dining room for when they had guests, and the biggest ballroom that she has ever seen that gave the great hall at Hogwarts a run for its money, it also had three parlors, a family parlor, one for the women, and one for the men. The second floor consisted of a library, a music room, and fifteen guest bedrooms. The third floor was strickly just for the family, which consisted of all of the kids bedrooms and their parents. The fourth floor consisted of the entire family line, Lillyanna had never had so say so many hello's in her life. And the fifth floor she found that it was just for the kids, it had a quiditch room, a games room, a room to just sit, and theatre.

"Wow!" Lillyanna laughed.

"Ya it's a lot to take in." Blaise smirked.

Before he could even think Lillyanna had thrown her arms around his middle seeing that he was 6'2.

"Thanks Blaise, for everything," She said.

"Anytime sis," Blaise smiled, and hugged his sister back.

"Come on lets go see if lunch is ready, race ya!" Blaise challenged and started to run, but Lillyanna muttered a spell under her breath making him fall, she jumped over him and ran to the door and threw it open.

"Hey that's not fair!" Blaise yelled getting up.

"Oh dear brother, all's fair in love in war," Lillyanna winked and took off down the hallway.

All that you could hear were the playful shrieks from Lillyanna and the deep laugh from Blaise.

**Okay now it's the end of the chapter!**

**Thanks for all those who read my story I was really surprised at how many hits it got.**

**I would really like to get some review before I do the next chapter.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, cause I know I had fun writing…well typing it up.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and enjoying the chapter looking forward to reading your comments.**

**So, until next time,**

**Yours truly,**

**Babychick21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhh I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person for making you guys wait this long I'm super sorry! Please forgive me! Anyways ill stop blabbering and get on with the story.**

"Noo! Blaise put me down!" Lillyanna shrieked, as Blaise picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"I remember someone clearly saying 'all's fair in love and war," Blaise said as he walked into the kitchen.

Lillyanna just surrendered and let her twin carry her over his shoulder.

"Rico! Marco!" Blaise hollered and the two brothers came running into the kitchen.

"Yes Blaise?" they asked at the same.

"Tickle fest for Lilly?" Blaise said smirking. His younger brothers just looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"No, no, Rico,Marco, you wouldn't do that to your dear sister would you." Lilliyanna pleaded with them. When she looked at them they shook their heads in 'no' and started tickling her.

Lillyanna was killing her self laughing that she almost kicked Blaise in the face; except when their mother came in, lets just say she's never been so scared before in her life.

"BLAISE LEONDARDO CHRISTOPHER ZABINI! You put your sister down this instance!" Blaise almost dropped his sister when his mother yelled at him. He carefully set his sister down and went and sat down at the table.

"Lillyana, ladies never horse around,"Her mother scolded her, "Now go sit down next to your brother." Lillyanna just nodded and went and sat down.

When Lillyanna looked up she saw her mother sitting with her hands in her lap, and all of her brothers hand were resting on the table, in a gentleman like, so before she was told, she sat up straight, and put her hands in her lap, and kept quiet.

Ten minutes later, her father walked in, giving her a smile, which she returned with a smile of her own.

"Good afternoon Zabini family," He said as he sat down.

"Good morning father," All of his sons replied.

"Good morning dear." Mother said. After that the house elves had come in to the room and served lunch. Much to Lillyanna's discomfort she bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything.

Lunch went on to be a quiet one, which made her anxious to be out of the room. Once lunch was finished and all the dishes were taken away all of the kids were excused.

"Lillyanna would you stay behind for a moment please," her father said. Lillyanna sat down again.

"Dear, there are some things that we need to talk about before you head back to Hogwarts." Her father said in a serious matter. She just nodded her head and kept quiet.

"For one, you will be resorted, two you mustn't tell anyone who you really were. Since the defeat of Voldemort, you as Hermione Granger, created an image for all muggleborns, but seeing that you actually aren't one, may create a ruckus around the magical world, and that wouldn't look good upon the Zabini family." Lillyanna just hung her head; she couldn't believe what her father was saying to her.

"We understand that you may not want to, but understand the Zabini name is a well respected name and we can't have it tarnished by something as big as this," her mother added.

Lillyanna couldn't believe what they were saying so she finally blew up.

"TARNISHED? Is that truly what you believe that I've done to the Zabini name? Last time I checked it was you who gave me up remember?" she shouted standing up slamming her hands on the table

"Now Lillyanna don't you talk to us in that tone," Her mother said standing up as well.

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Lillyanna shouted.

"Now Lillyanna just listen," Her father pleaded with her.

"NO! you listen! I'm not just going to give up my past and friends, just because of my last name, if you want me to forget so badly, you might as well obliviate my mind, cause there is no way in HELL, am I going to forget who I once was!" Lillyanna screamed and ran out of the room.

"Well that just went smoothly," Her mother sighed and sat down.

"Maybe we asked to much of her," her father added walking over to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder.

XXXXXXX

Lillyanna ran up to her and passed her brothers who had come to see what all the commotion was all about.

Her brothers just looked at each and then looked at their sister who was running up the stairs. Blaise watched his sister a little longer, and when he looked back he saw all of his brothers looking at him.

"Alight I go." Blaise said and put his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXX

Lillyanna burst through her door, and slammed it shut. She looked out the French doors that led out the balcony that was put there soon after she returned, and saw that it was raining. She sighed and went and sat down at her vanity and grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair out. After a bit she heard a knock at the door, she said a quite "come in", and the person came in.

"Hey Lil, do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he walked over to her, and sat down in the chair next to her's.

Lillyanna just turned her head towards him.

"What do you want me to say? That our loving parents want _me_ to forget who I was before this all happened, they want to be to resorted, and that I need to do this so that I don't make a big deal that I was once Hermione Granger, mudblood!" Lillyanna somewhat yelled at felt the tears coming again.

"I know it sounds bad Lil, but don't think that Mum, and Dad just want what's best for you?" He said as he looked at her.

"How is that supposed to be what's best for me?" she asked.

"Well if you think about it, you'll never be left alone, and without a doubt Rita Skiter would do anything to get her hands on the lost Zabini twin? You never exactly liked being the center of attention from what I recall, and having people know about this would put you in the center." He said, he saw his twin lower her eyes and fiddle with the brush in her hands.

"I guess you're right….maybe I should have stayed and listen to what they had to say." She said.

"I'm always right," Blaise said with a laugh and stood up, which caused to his sister laugh and roll her eyes.

"Blaise?" Blaise looked back at his sister.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you help me brush my hair, my arms aren't long enough to do the back?" She asked.

"Fine," he said jokingly, "just don't tell anyone I did this." He said, and took the brush from her hands and brushed it for her.

"I won't," she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there you guys go! Sorry it's a short chapter but I worked on it a little bit everyday.**

**If possible I would like 5+ reviews/comments before I put up the next chapter just so I know how you guys like it.**

**Much appreciated.**

**Babychick21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't been the most loyal person to my fanfictions, but like I usually say I have been super busy, and I just haven't had the time to work on any of my stories. But hopefully you all will continue to read this story.**

Lillyanna sat in her room, for the remainder of the day. After Blaise had left she wondered over to her bed and decided she would have a nap, seeing that she was quite ready to face her parents, after what she said to them.

"_Ron! Harry!" she called down the halls of Hogwarts. The two boys turned around._

"_What do you want Zabini?!" Ron said angrily. Lilly had a small look of hurt on her face._

"_Guys it's me Hermione." She said._

"_We know who you are, and we want nothing to do with you." Harry said, looking away from her._

"_What? You guys we're best friends, why would you say something like that?" Hermione asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

"_After all those purebloods put you through, and you're just going to be all accepting of the whole situation?! For god's sake, your friends with MALFOY?! If I do remember clearly, he tormented you for the past 6 years of your life, not to mention ours!" Harry yelled. Lillyanna couldn't stop the tears from falling._

"_You guys….please don't be like this." Lillyanna sobbed._

"_For the last time Zabini, stay AWAY from us." Ron sneered and walked away, Harry following right behind him._

Lillyanna woke up tears, streaming down her face. She quickly wiped at her face. She slowly got out of bed. She walked over to her balcony, and opened her doors. She noticed how the sun was starting to set. She heard laughter, and looked down to see Blaise, Tanner and Vince, chasing Ricco and Marco around. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She turned around after few minutes, and decided that maybe it was best to go and talk to her parents.

Lillyanna walked down to the first floor, and walked over to where the studies were. She found the family parlor, and went to go in, but when she saw the door was open a little bit and she saw her parents.

"Oh Leo, what are we going to do?" her mom sighed.

"I don't know dear, we can't force her to stop being friends with her friends."

Lillyanna took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Mom, dad, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted, I didn't mean to blow up the way I did, it was just a lot to take in at once." She said, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's quite alright sweetheart; we shouldn't have asked you do such a thing." Her dad said, ushering her to towards the couch.

"Is there something else that you wanted dear?" her mother asked her.

"Sort of, well you see the thing is, Is that I did think about what you guys were saying, and is there a way for me to forget, about my past?" Lilly said quietly.

"Well…yes there is, but I thought you didn't want to forget. What changed your mind?" Her father asked.

"Well, you might think I'm strange for saying this, but I had a dream, that Ron and Harry found out who I was, and then they wanted nothing to do with anymore because I wasn't the same person that they knew." Lillyanna explained to them.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Her mother said and put a comforting hand her shoulder. Lilly looked up to see a smile pass between her parents.

_What could it hurt? _

"I'm going to go upstairs now," Lilly said and got up, and left the room.

Lillyanna walked up to the fifth floor, and walked into the music room. She walked over and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. She ran her hand over the cover of the piano, and slowly lifted it up. She shifted in her seat, and moved her hands to the keys. She positioned her hands, and started to play, and soon her voice followed.

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bungalow with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's till the end  
>Now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us<p>

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day  
>Jenny screams out and it's no pose'<p>

Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
>And she's so pretty, and she's so sure<p>

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

The summer's all in bloom

The summer is ending soon  
>It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone<p>

But I hold on to secrets in white houses  
>Maybe I'm a little bit over my head<p>

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt  
>I sneak into his cars cracked leather seat<p>

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last  
>It's alright and I put myself in his hands<p>

But I hold on to secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses  
>My first time, hard to explain<p>

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake  
>Maybe you were all faster than me<p>

We gave each other up so easily

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been  
>So I go, and I will not be back here again<p>

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

I lie, put my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the five of us in white houses  
>And you, maybe you'll remember me<p>

What I gave is yours to keep in white houses

In white houses

In white houses

Lillyanna smiled and slowly closed the cover, until someone started to clap, which made her drop the lid the rest of the way. She whipped her head around, to see her brother.

"Blaise you scared the crap out of me!" Lilly said getting.

"Don't stop on my accord sis." Blaise said, leaning on the doorframe.

"So looks like I'll be forgetting my old life after all," she said sadly.

"It won't be bad, I promise, I'll be here…..and so will Draco." He said quickly.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed.

**Well that's all folks….for this chapter that is. I would like at least 10+ reviews please! **


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry for the delay on this fanfiction but I've been super busy with work and school, and after re-reading some of the chapter I feel that I can go more in depth so I'm going to re-write the current chapter before I continue. **

**Thanks for reading this story and I hope that you will like the re-written chapters.**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hey there everyone. I'm really sorry about how long it had taken me to get this chapter up. A bunch of stuff was going on, and I just didn't have the time to get this finished and uploaded. Sorry! I'll try to update a lot sooner next time!**

"BLAISE! GET BACK HERE!" Lillyanna screamed as Blaise quickly exited the room. Lillyanna whipped around the corner, and chased after her brother. Blaise leaped down the stairs, and down the hallway and tore open his bedroom door, and locked it just in time as Lilly slammed into it.

"BLAISE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN NOT TELL ME THAT AND RUN AWAY!" Lillyanna screamed and pounded on his door.

Tanner opened the door to see what his sister was screaming her head off for.

"Lilly! Why are you screaming?" Tanner yelled. Startled Lilly spun around and leaned against door. To her dismay, Blaise opened his door and Lilly gasped and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Lillyanna moaned as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Sure now you open your door," she mumbled under her breath.

"So are you going to tell me why you're screaming like a banche?" Tanner asked again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Lillyanna grumbled and walked away from her twin and older brother.

Tanner and Blaise stared at their sister as she walked down the hall. Tanner glanced at his brother and noticed a weird look in his eyes.

"I'm guessing you told her about Draco Malfoy?" Tanner asked.

"Yup, and I only wanted her to know, seeing that she's going to get her memories changed, but I thought I should at least tell her about Draco, seeing that he'll be coming over in two days to spend the rest of the summer with us. Except with her getting her memories changed she probably won't even know who he is, or what he has done to her the last 6 years." Blaise stated calmly.

"Only time will tell little brother. "Tanner said to Blaise and turned back to go into his room.

XXX

Lillyanna walked down to the parlor that she shared with her mother, and as she walked in she saw her mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey mum," Lillyanna said as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Hello my sweet girl," her mom said and set her book down to talk to her daughter, only when she looked at her, she saw a sad look in her daughters eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" her mom asked.

"Well, I told Blaise that I was going to get my memories changed, seeing that it would just be easier to forget who my friends were, seeing that I wouldn't have such a hard time keeping my identity a secret to them, and he said that he would be there for me, and so will a _certain_ Draco Malfoy," Lillyanna stated, sneering Draco's name.

"Oh, Lillyanna, things will get better, if you're anything that Blaise has told us you'll be able to handle everything that comes into your life." Her mom smiled at her.

"Mom?" Lillyanna asked.

"Yes dear?" her mum answered.

"Can you play with my hair? My adopted mum would always play with my hair when I was upset or stressed and it always helped me feel better." Lillyanna asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Her mom smiled and patted her lap indicating for Lillyanna to put her head down on her lap. Lillyanna smiled and laid down and closed her eyes and she felt her mother's fingers run through her hair. Lillyana felt much better and soon felt herself feeling very safe with her mother, even though she hasn't even know her for very long, and it almost seemed right, like this is how it's supposed to be.

Lillyanna spent the afternoon with her mother, laughing at all of the baby photos of her brothers, and really just getting to know each other. Lillyanna found out that she got her love for books from her mother, and her eyes from her father, she got her mother's wavy hair, and got her mother's nose, and her fathers smile. She found out that her parents paid the house elves after talking to her mother about S.P.E.W, and her mother agreed with her daughter on that issue.

XXXX

After laughing and sharing memories and opinions, a house elf popped into the room.

"Excuse me misses but dinner is ready to be served," and house elf said and popped away.

"That my dear was Poppy, and she is your personal elf, and the head cook elf at the house," her mother told her standing up. Lillyanna nodded and stood up as well and joined her arm with her mother's, and together they made their way to the dinning room. When they entered the room, she noticed her brother's already sitting at the table as well and Tanner's and Vince's fiancés. Lillyanna unhooked her arm from her mother's and proceeded to take her seat next to Blaise who smiled at her when she sat down. As soon as she sat down her father walked in, and took his seat at the head table.

"Good evening my family," Leo greeted. Soon a chorus of 'good evening father/sir/dear, it was when Lillyanna said, "good evening daddy," her father looked towards and his face lit up with a smile, and she could've sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Lillyanna couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

Dinner was a joyful evening of laughter, as Lillyanna told her family that mother had shown her the family photo albums, which erupted in more laughing as she saw the looks on her twins and older brother's faces, where as Rico's and Marcus's faces lit up and smiles, not really knowing what was going on.

Soon after dinner everyone went their separate ways.

"I had a really good time today mum," Lillyanna smiled at her mum who returned a smile and told her that they would plenty of time to catch up.

Lillyanna smiled to herself as she made her way up to her room. When she got to her room she saw a beautiful black owl with piercing blue eyes sitting in a equally beautiful cage. She walked towards the cage and saw a note attached to the cage, she took the note and read it.

_Dear Lillyanna,_

_Happy belated birthday sis, thought you could probably use an owl, seeing that mother and father will expect to get letters while we're at Hogwarts._

_Blaise._

_P.S. she'll need a name, thought I would leave that part to you._

Lillyanna smiled and made a mental note to thank her twin. She looked at the cage and saw her owl staring at her.

"Hey there pretty girl," she said as she opened the door of the cage and her owl flew out and perched on the stand that was attached to the cage. Lillyanna went over and started to pet her new owl, and her owl affectingly nipped at her fingers.

"hmmm, what to name you, midnight?" she looked her owl, and the owl gave her a look which probably meant 'think again' Lillyanna laughed and continued to stroke her owl's feathers, thinking about what she should name her owl.

"How about Saphira?" Lillyana asked her owl, who nipped nicely at her fingers as a way her saying 'yes'. Lillyanna smiled and gave Saphira some owl treats that her near her cage. Saphira took them and flew back into her cage, to settle down for night.

Lillyanna smiled and closed the cage door quietly, and walked to her bathroom where she took her time and had a nice relaxing bath. Once she was done she grabbed herself a fluffy towel, and walked out and into her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black silk shorts, and a white tank top, and grabbed a sweater, and got dressed. Once she was done she walked out of her room, and walked across the hall to Blaise's room and knocked where she heard a soft 'enter' she walked into her brothers room which was similar to her's except green and silver, 'typical slytherin' she thought to herself.

"Hey Lil," Blaise said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey Blaise, I was just coming to thank you for Saphira, she's beautiful." She replied walking over to her brother and took a seat next to him on his bed.

"No problem, I'm glad you like her." Blaise smiled. Lillyanna leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek, and said goodnight to him and walked back to her own room. Blaise just shook his head and smiled at his sister, and bid her goodnight.

Once back in her room she crawled into her bed and smiled at how she truly felt like she belonged with her family. Sleep was in her favor tonight and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Not too long after she had been asleep, two figures walked into her room.

"Leo are you sure we should do this when she is asleep?" A female voice whispered.

"Luciana, it'll be better this way, for it'll be easier to change her subconscious while she's sleeping." Leo whispered back to his wife. The couple made their way to their daughter's bed where she laid fast asleep.

Her father brought out his wand, and held it towards his daughter and whispered the word "_Oblivate…"_

**Too be continued!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Babychick21**


End file.
